


A Heated Discussion

by Harmony_Between_Discord



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Coalition, Electoral Reform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Referendums, implied previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Between_Discord/pseuds/Harmony_Between_Discord
Summary: Nick Clegg tries to convince David Cameron of the benefits of electoral reform if he wants to form a Coalition.
Relationships: David Cameron/Nick Clegg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Heated Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my work I'm just moving into onto a different platform. The original was posted by anonymous on https://lolitics-meme.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=1625#t1625, enjoy!

When David makes it to the private meeting-room they've hired, Nick is already there, sitting casually in a swivel-chair, a sheaf of papers lying on the table in front of him. He stands up to meet David, shakes his hand.

"Right," David says when the pleasantries have been dispensed with. He is trying very hard to forget their shared history. "There's a lot to talk about."

"Maybe we should lock the door," Nick says, and David clenches his fist as the memory of Nick pushing him against a hotel room door, speaking to him in that same tone of voice, secretive and serious, comes into his mind uninvited.

"Yes, we, er. We don't want to be interrupted."

"I'm glad we agree on something," Nick jokes, smiling as he makes for the door and turns the lock. David wants to kiss him. Fuck. This is serious -- politics, the election, for fuck's sake, they have to talk business.

He makes for the table in the middle of the room, laying down the folder of papers he's brought. "So, I've got an agenda of the issues I think we most need to discuss..." He takes a pen out of his jacket pocket and places it beside his papers, concentrating on making it perfectly parallel to the edge of the black plastic folder. Very definitely does not think about Nick, who is somewhere behind him, still by the door. He suddenly feels very self-conscious about how he looks from the back.

"I..." The sentence doesn't quite manage to form itself. "What are your thoughts on..." Look at the notes, Dave; come on, concentrate!

Nick coughs. David really wishes he could see him, but he doesn't want to turn. He feels paralysed, tense, desperate not to let himself start thinking about the old days. He hears Nick moving towards him and then feels a hand, gentle on his elbow.

"We don't have to talk, you know," Nick says.

David still can't bring himself to move, but he looks at Nick out of the corner of his eye and Nick looks back, his gaze intense. He's talking again.

"We'll have to be professional eventually," he says, sounding almost regretful. "But it doesn't have to be yet."

David swallows. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Nick smiles then, a strange quirk of the lips that changes his face entirely. He uses his grip on David's elbow as leverage, just pulls him into position like a pawn, so that all of a sudden they're face to face and David can't see anything but Nick. He looks down. One of Nick's thighs is between his own. Bloody hell.

"Kiss me," Nick says then, and David is only too keen to oblige. He'd forgotten what a good kisser Nick is. Jesus, this is amazing. They break apart gasping.

"Electoral reform is a precondition of our having any talks whatsoever," Nick says then. What? How can he be so grammatically correct at a time like this?

Too distracted to think about answering, David just makes to pull Nick's jacket off his shoulders -- they can talk about this later, surely? But Nick's hands find his own on the lapels of the jacket, and he grasps tightly, stopping David from moving. "Electoral reform, David. I mean it."

Oh. "That's an area we'll have to discuss in detail," he manages to get out weakly, and that's the party line, isn't it? That should do for now. They can go back to kissing now, surely?

But Nick still looks serious, and his hands don't move from David's own. "I want a referendum, at the very least. I'm not joking around about this."

"Nick," David says, and it comes out almost like a whine, but something in the tone seems to connect with Nick because he shakes his head a bit and then finally loosens his grip and pulls his own jacket off, pushing David's off too and then making for David's belt.

David busies himself with unbuttoning Nick's shirt, thinking vaguely about electoral reform and compromises and referenda. But he doesn't get far along that train of thought before Nick's hands make it inside his underwear, and then he stops thinking about anything at all.

*

Afterwards, they collapse onto the floor, backs against the table. Nick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and they kiss again; it's dirty and disgusting and so, so sexy.

They break apart after a while, gasping, and David finds himself thinking, we did it again and oh fuck and I bloody love you and all manner of ridiculous post-coital thoughts which he will later try desperately to forget he ever had.

When he looks over, Nick is smiling that same smile from before, sharp and sarcastic, his lips pressed together tightly. "Now, about that referendum..."


End file.
